goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unloved
'The Unloved '''are a collection of twelve hideous, living masks who desire to possess their wearer, passing on their characteristics onto them. They appear in ''The Haunted Mask, The Haunted Mask II, and Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask. History The history of The Unloved changes between stories; many details about their past has been contradicted. The Haunted Mask In this book, the Shopkeeper tells Carly Beth Caldwell that the masks in the back room are in fact actual faces that he made in a lab. The faces used to be beautiful and alive, but they became ugly as soon as they left the lab. He calls them The Unloved because nobody wants to see them. Sometimes people take the masks, and the masks find "a new home". The masks fuse onto their wearers faces and stay there unless they are removed by a symbol of love. Goosebumps Official Collector's Caps Book The first of the two ''Goosebumps'' Collector's Caps Books provides background information on the Shopkeeper. Long ago, a handsome teenager lived on Maple Avenue. He was a good student, but unfortunately he was failing chemistry because his chemistry teacher was very mean and he refused to spend any time helping the boy. So the boy took matters in his own hands. He crept into the chemistry lab late one night to practice a few experiments of his own. But he accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals in his test tube and the tube exploded all over him. And instead of burning his face, the chemicals aged the boy and overnight, he became an old man with a thin mustache and a pinched face! The man became desperate to get his former appearance back, so he started experimenting on making masks. This man eventually becomes the Shopkeeper. ''Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask'' This book retcons the backstory given in The Haunted Mask and in the first Goosebumps Official Collector's Caps Book. In this book, the masks are referred to as "The Unwanted". William, owner of William's Mask Emporium, was approached by his brother one night and he carried a briefcase full of the Unloved masks. The "masks" are actually the preserved faces of the most hideous and deformed people in the world that are said to have the same evil properties if worn. William's brother forces the Haunted Mask onto William's face, and he leaves as William freaks out and trashes his house. In an attempt to remove the mask, William tugs at it until his own face comes off inside of the mask! William then ducks into a closet and throws the Unloved in a locked chest with him before dying. The Collection The Haunted Mask Described as having a bulging bald head, putrid yellow-green colored skin. enormous sunken eyes that were an eerie orange and seemed to glow. It's nose is broad and flat, smashed in like a skeleton's nose. And it's dark-lipped mouth gaped wide, which reveals jagged animal fangs. The Old Man Mask A mask similar to a ugly old man's face, with green skin and spiders crawling all over it. It was stolen by Steve Boswell from an old mask store. Once you put on the mask, you start to feel older and older, and you start to get tired. Unlike The Haunted Mask, you can't pull it off with a symbol of love. Ratty Hair Mask A mask with long stringy yellow hair falling over its bulging green forehead. A hairy black rat's head poked up from a knot in the hair. Nailed Mask A mask that has a large nail stuck through an eyehole. A thick trail of wet-looking blood poured down the eye, down the cheek. Decayed Mask A mask whose rotting skin appears to be falling off, revealing its gray colored skull underneath. An enormous black insect, similar to a beetle, poked out between the green-and-yellow decayed teeth. Ugly Mask A mask whose face was twisted and ugly, covered in bulging warts, it has a fat blue tongue that hung from the mouth and it was also covered in warts, and the ears appeared to be dripping with yellow pus. Demon Mask A mask whose has a face of a demon. It was green and shaped like an insect's head and it had two rows of spiky, pointed teeth and big pointed ears. Reptile Mask A mask that can be removed with a symbol of kindness. It has a sick green color and it looked kind of like an insect head with a smooth skull and pointy ears and big eyeholes. Also the mouth was lined with two rows of jagged, sharp teeth, plus it goes with the ugly green costume. Bald Man Mask A mask that looks a lot like Brad's dad when he cut himself shaving. It looked like a bald man with his mouth frozen open in a scream. The top of the head was split open, and bright red blood appeared to flow down both sides of his face. Hippo Mask A mask that looked kind of like a hippo, except it had three eyes.Category:The Haunted Mask Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Television series characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Under Construction